


Stardust

by space_seals



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_seals/pseuds/space_seals
Summary: A collection of Jyn x Reader Oneshots





	Stardust

One Last Dance

t was too good to be true. You know that. Somehow both you and Jyn survived. But the rest of Rogue One? They weren’t so lucky.

Though your heart aches, you keep moving; hand in hand with Jyn. It’s bittersweet, all of it and all for a good cause. All the pain you are feeling is so someone else can live free. 

You can live with that. But having it end without any intimate moments between you and Jyn, that was something you regretted. Why did you wait to tell her your feelings? You had so many opportunities to tell her, but the words finally surfaced just before this cursed mission. Although you are disappointed, you are grateful for the time you spent with her. 

“Jyn,” You say, turning away from the ocean to look at her “dance with me. Please.”

She looks at you, blue eyes meeting your own. Her faces crumples into a smile, a sad smile - an expression that to you, showed that Jyn knew you were both past hope. Without breaking eye contact, her other hand grasps yours and you start to sway. 

It may not be a waltz in a beautiful ballroom, but the shared movement is much more poignant then that could ever be. In other circumstances, a dance on the beach would be romantic. With Jyn in your arms, the surf hitting the edges of your leather boots, swaying and turning on white sand; a bright blinding light on the horizon that seems to be getting bigger.

“Jyn.” You breathe, eyes widening at the unnatural wall of destruction barreling it’s way towards you and the rest of the Imperial base.

“They fired on us.” You continue, moving closer to her for any form of comfort. 

And as she looks over at you, blue eyes sad and sombre, you understand. Jyn knew that they would, or had some inkling of what the imperial forces would do. 

In that flash of blinding light, you feel tears slip down your bloodied cheek and Jyn holding you tighter. There’s so much you wanted to experience with her; so many things you want to see. But hopefully with your sacrifice, countless others in the galaxy will live their lives unchained and free. 

As a pair, you sink down into the sand: you shaking and Jyn resigned to her fate. This wasn’t how you thought it would end. A shot with a blaster was how you imagined you would die - not being blown up along a planet. 

“Y/N, don’t cry. At least we are together.” Jyn murmurs into your hair, holding you tighter.You nod, tears rolling down your cheeks and onto Jyn’s leather jacket. 

Jyn manouvers you so that you are at arms length, and looking at her dead in the eyes. She smiles and wipes the tears from your sore cheeks. 

“I love you Y/N, so much.”

“I love you too.” You reply, squeezing her hands like you always do, before sharing a smile.

Then, tenderly, you move your face closer to her, listening as her breath hitches and her smile widens.

It’s all bittersweet.

You may not have spent as much time together as you’d have liked, but you are grateful for the little time you had. Besides, some day - maybe years from now - people will know of your sacrifice, and how it ended with one, final, kiss.


End file.
